sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Coffee and Conversation
Spaceport - Bonadan SouthEast III The cavernous port complex is a maze of corridors, wide passages, shops, stores and every manner of street business-being you can imagine, all competing for the Bonadan travelers' attention. The roar of ship engines causes the thick glass ceilings of some parts to quiver, though most of the beings here pay the sounds no mind, as often as they occur. The advertisements posted here are orderly announcements, and unoffensive, decorating moving kiosk droids and walls. The ESPO presence here cannot be ignored, patrolling through the complex, stopping random freighter pilots or commuting workers, inspecting permits and cargo manifests for contraband. Order and efficiency on Bonadan takes routine management and the ESPOs are responsible for this normal condition. +LHELP REGISTRATION for local help. INSPECT TOURNAMENT_FLYER for more information. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Shuttle Terminal (+zlook at terminal) -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => STARSHIP: Sardakh Inter-system Customs Vessel -- Avocet => SHUTTLE: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- Phedecks => STARSHIP: Sardakh Kale-1 -- Arcadia => STARFIGHTER: Sienar TIE Interceptor Mk2 -- Alpha 3 => STARFIGHTER: Authority IRD-A -- Tithe 3 => STARFIGHTER: Authority IRD-A -- Tithe 2 => STARFIGHTER: Authority IRD-A -- Tithe 1 => Repair Kit Dispensor => Zeak Obvious exits: ast Avenue leads to Industrial District - Bonadan SouthEast III. est Corridor leads to Commercial District - Bonadan SouthEast III. Southern Passage leads to Alien Quarter - Bonadan SouthEast III. It is a busy day in the Bonadan spaceport. Crews and droids move about loading and unloading cargo; ESPO customs inspectors can be seen all about reviewing manifests, inspecting crates and of course looking for any excuse to require a bribe. In the distance, one of Bonadan's famous artificial storms, controlled from orbit and designed to clear the dust from the strip-mined surface, brews on the horizon. In a bit the rain will sweep into the starport and clear the choked air of all the dust and particulate that has accumulated. Zeak Oppenhiemer is standing in the midst of it all, waiting, sipping a cup of stim caff with his right hand. Periodically he nervously looks toward the horizon -- he didn't bring an umbrella and has no desire to get wet. Down and out of the upper atmosphere swoops the Avocet, the ship coming in for a rather graceful landing. Nothing exceptional, but at least the paint's intact. The engines begin spooling down, the hatch opens, and out steps the man himself. Jaspar wanders over to Zeak, and reaches into his jacket pocket... Nothing to worry about, it's just an itinerary, status report, and other things of that nature. Jaspar orders a drink himself, and glances over at the Avocet. "Nice ship." "It serves, really needs shields however," Zeak replies blandly. "So how did it go, were you searched, did you get to land?" Jaspar nods. "Everything proceeded as you expected. I played nice, they scanned the ship, I landed.." He rolls his shoulders in a shrug-like motion. "They just scanned the ship?" Zeak replies, raising a brow as he did. "Did they communicate with you in any way? Did they search the vessel on the way in, or the way out?" Jaspar nods. "Indeed. I announced inbounds, made sure they knew who we were, why we were there, so on and so forth. They started preening and puffing out their chests, telling me the system was under blockade by order of the Emperor. Wanted my name, cargo, and destination. I told them I was here on behalf of your group, intending to do business on Caspar; flight plan and whatnot was on file with the Caspian authorities. They pulled me aside for something less than a ship colonoscopy. Didn't raise any red flags. As requested, I name-dropped your group periodically throughout the endeavor." "So they did search you, but then let you land -- and to confirm, Imperial traffic control used the work 'blockade'?" Zeak quickly replies, clearly interested. Jaspar clears his throat, and then adopts an official-sounding voice. "Merchant Vessel Avocet, this is the Star Destroyer Nemesis. This system is under blockade by order of the Emperor. State your name, cargo, and destination." He pauses. "You are cleared along flight path Delta Seven, move to 155, 27, -85, and prepare for inspection. Imperial fighters will escort you to that position. Deviation from that route will result in your being fired upon.." Zeak smirks slightly, "How did the outbound trip go - was it as eventful?" Jaspar nods. "Yeah. Another Imperial colonoscopy." "Did the officer on duty ever give you his or her name, or any indication of the names of other Imperial officers involved?" Zeak then inquires. Jaspar shakes his head. "None that I caught. It was just the usual 'yes yes move along'.." Zeak nods, "Very well, very well -- so what did you end up picking up on Caspar?" Jaspar offers a miniature Thel doll, complete with annoying squeaky noise when squeezed. "You wanted toys..." Jaspar shrugs. Zeak chokes back a laugh as he takes the figure, and genuinely smiles. The irony is too much. The next step of his plan is of course ruined now, but maybe he'll come up with a use for 200 tonnes of Imperial figurines. "Seriously, they are making these on Caspar? I have to ask, did the Imperial fleet help you choose the toys?" Jaspar shakes his head. "Not directly, no. They just made me feel rather... hurried, and this was the first thing that I spied." He rubs the back of his neck, glancing off to one side. "Even after all this time, those metalheads are still good at putting folks on edge." Zeak nods before continuing, "Well you have certainly lived up to your part of the bargain. I believe I owe you some credits." With that he pulls out a small envelope, with the agreed on amount inside, "I believe you will find it is in there, with a little something extra to cover commercial passage back to Nar Shaddaa." Zeak passes a small envelope containing a goodly sum of credits to Jaspar. Jaspar smiles, taking the envelope and slipping it into his jacket pocket, before returning the hand for a gentlemanly shake. "I appreciate the added gratuity. I do hope you'll remember us in the future. We'll surely remember you." "Hopefully we'll have a use for each other in the future," Zeak replies as he offers his hand to the pilot. "Have a safe trip." "And you as well, sir." Jaspar smiles, delivering a firm shake, before heading off to the shuttle terminal. Category:RP Logs